Direct shot
by Gilje
Summary: ZoSan, Post-Timeskip. Sanji finds hard to hide his affections toward a certain moss-haired swordman until an enemie's attack. Accidents don't happens accidentally. This story also known as Sanji and his fabulous dildo in some places... welcome to Kamabakka


Direct Shot

Franky leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. Delicate, well-manicured hands were all over him suddenly, blossoming out of everywhere. The cyborg made a surprised sound as one of them went and grabbed his ass. He grinned as they parted, and took Robin by her hips, raising her above his head and kissed her deeply, blindly, leaving somewhere safe and private, completely forgetting he world around them.

"Are you sure you're alright, Luffy-san?" Luffy lifted his gaze at the musician and wiped his face. "Don't be afraid Brook, he didn't hit me that bad," he said, caressing Chopper on his lap.

"Hiluruk… Doctorine…"

"This was a pretty nasty one, don't you think?"

"Yeah," nodded Luffy in agreement.

The crew they'd fought were a bunch of weaklings, and their ship had already been sinking behind them in the distance. But as it turned out, their second hand had been a devil fruit user with a nasty power in his hands. By the outcome and the sudden chaos after his attacks, it had looked like his ability had been to release the feelings one had been trying to hide. It would have been fatal for other crews, but luckily, the Straw Hats didn't harbor seriously bad feelings for each other. Luffy – thanks for the others – hadn't gotten any direct shot, but the wind of the blow had forced his mind to fill him with the memories of Sabo and Ace's death, and of the pain and misery when Kuma had separated him from his crew at Sabaody. He had been unable to help but let he tears run down his face while watching the others' serious battle.

"Well, that wasn't really surprising," hummed Brook at the sight of the cyborg and the archeologist finding their privacy int he bathroom. Then he started on Chopper's favorite song to cheer him up a little, or at least to do some research, whether they need an antidote for this or can just wait and let the effects fade. Yeah, well, those two really weren't a cause for surprise. Neither was Nami, dragging Usopp by the nose behind the tangerines and the back of the ship.

What actually _was _surprising was Sanji, ordering Zoro to finish the damn plates in the sink, as if the direct shot he had gotten protecting Luffy from that bastard didn't affect him at all. But how red he got when said marimo tried to ignore him and trail off for a nap said the opposite. He grabbed the green fabric and shoved Zoro into the kitchen with so much strength the swordsman surely wouldn't have expected from the blond's upper body. Zoro watched as the cook loosened his tie and kicked the door shut behind him.  
Now the cook was all over him, kissing him furiously against the wall, and the green-haired man couldn't process how it had ended up like this instead of his brain getting kicked out of his head.

Sanji tried to tell himself to stop, but his body kept grinding against Zoro's, groin to groin, hands exploring the broad chest he had been dreaming of so many times. And he'd be damned if it wasn't always in eyesight thanks to that damn coat of his. Not like that mattered too much, for the shithead could've worn T-shirts or fucking jackets and still Sanji's eyes would somehow always find their way onto it, getting glued to it. And what was worse, it made him pause his work and he had to grit his teeth and remind himself he couldn't mess up the ladies' meal just because he had a raging boner to hide behind the kitchen counter in the Marimo's presence when the shithead decided not to wear any clothes at all after his shower. Oh yes, Sanji wanted to die these times. He wanted to die so many times.  
His hands danced over and slid down the other man's neck, holding him close and still for another heated, open-mouthed kiss.  
And honestly, he didn't mind it so much. Through the haze, he kept remembering those damn nights at Kamabakka, and decided to take revenge on the green-haired marimo bastard for taking control of his body and mind for so long…

~o~

Sanji woke with a jolt. He was in his bed, covered in sweat. The ceiling was dark, the sun didn't even rise jet. He moved his legs. The bedsheets were sticky on his skin. The blond glanced at his hard member and covered his face again. Calm down. He needed to fucking calm down, because his pulse rate was so high he thought he could set everything on fire with his body heat.  
This fucking dream. It was haunting him again.  
He was sure it had started as his regular wet dreams, with Nami, Robin or Conis, or all of them at once, et cetera. This time, Nami had been on top of him, her gorgeous face flushed and hair is a mess, smiling at him. His hands had slid up from her hips, fingers brushing over the light brown nipples. The navigator had let out a pleased moan and had bent down, slowly kissing her way from his collarbone to his abdomen, the tip of her tongue leaving a little tray of saliva at the base of his cock. The blond's breath had caught in his throat when the redhead's lips had closed around his erection, and he had been surrounded with that warm and wet mouth of her's. His eyes had closed as she had started to work on him. His fingers had combed into that long and silky hair, and … and apparently, it hadn't been that long and silky as he had usually remembered. More like short and rough under his touch, almost manly. The cook had opened his eyes. The long locks had been gone, their tips barely sticking out between his fingers. He had been about to say something, but the red head of hair had slowly been turning to green before his eyes. He had been paralyzed. And when that mouth had released him, he had glanced up into Zoro's face, who had now been kissing him and had been bending over him with a predatory smile on his lips…

Yeah, that was how it had happened the first time. Sanji had awakened in total shock and a really messy bed. He had decided to put it down as a strange reaction to not getting laid for a long while, and had tried not to think about it.  
But now, some days after that first incident, it happened again. And this time, it didn't stop at the realization of Zoro's presence. He raised his fingers to his own lips. He still could feel those teeth on them, the warm and oh-so-talented mouth sucking him hard, his wandering hands caressing his body and making his skin shiver under their touch as they went down, down on his thighs to the the curve of his ass…

Sanji's cock twitched in approval and the blond grunted in irritation. There was no way he could sleep like this.

It was still too early when he got back from the bathroom, clean, freshly shaven, and, well, having jerked off. He still tried not to think about it. About what? Nothing had happened. If something had, it would have been nothing but confusion and a strangely pleasuring nightmare.  
Yes, it had been a nightmare, when he stepped in front of the wardrobe. It was overdecorated and slightly disgusting, like everything the okamas touched.  
He picked out his shirt and suit, warily avoiding the pink dress, which he had left hanging in there as a memento - instead of ripping it apart as he had initially planned -, and checked is reflection in the mirror. He ruffled his hair and tried to take the locks under control when the image of tanned fingers tangled in them flashed before his eyes. The cook gritted his teeth and combed them to the opposite side. There, enough distraction. He would have to make it end and he would do it right now. He wouldn't let it invade his mind again, especially now when he still had so much training to do before leaving this living hell.

After checking himself again and nodding in approval – yes, he looked more grown-up and manly this way – he left the room, hoping for a silent breakfast before the devil woke up.

~o~

Of course, it didn't work at all. Two days later he woke up again, nearly in the same godforsaken time, wrapped in sheets so brand new he still could smell the softener on it… sticking to his skin with come. The cook leaned on his arms. He felt his ass tingling as if Zoro's fingers had been in there for real, and were not just a trick his subconscious played on him. The swordsman had licked the lobe of his ear and had whispered, having made shivers run down his back and arms. Words about blowing him so hard he'd see stars…

"After all, I've already found your anus, haven't I?" As the marimo had grinned wickedly, he felt himself wrapping his legs around his and…

…and what?

Okay, he threw his hands up. Maybe a different point of view could help. They had done it once. Not far after Robin had joined and they had been heading to Water 7. It had been at a party, but he couldn't really remember what they had been celebrating. Most of the time, with Luffy and Usopp, they didn't need any reason at all. He could recall as he had been talking to Zoro while Luffy had danced with Chopper in the background. He had found himself watching little drops of booze escape from the corner of the green-head's mouth, tracing along full and brown lips, and onto the strong, muscular neck, vanishing under the white shirt. Then the swordsman had beamed at him with red cheeks and nose, showing all of his pearly whites.  
Only then had Sanji gotten aware of the tightening space in his trousers.

But they had both been drunk, said Sanji to himself, clutching on his hair. He didn't even know how they had ended up in the storage room, ripping at each other 's clothes. But he remembered everything else very clearly.  
They had fucked like rabbits. And he had enjoyed it so freakin' much he had thought the bliss would have torn him apart, and would have scattered his atoms into the cool night's breeze. And again. And all over again. They had done it nearly until the first ray of sunlight had appeared on the horizon.

Sanji felt his body heating up and his relaxed member hardening again as the pictures went on.

But the next day had come, and they both had pretended not remembering anything. Maybe Zoro really hadn't, judging by the great amount of alcohol he had poured down his throat before the whole action. However, it would have been pretty hard for him to forget, since his ass had hurt like a bitch and he had had to suppress a hiss when he had sat down to eat.  
However, Zoro had looked okay, and they had reached Water 7 fast enough not to have time for anything awkward to happen.

Sigh. Yes, it had turned out he kind of liked sex this way. He wouldn't admit it, not for all treasure of the world, but even the aching pain in his ass was enjoyable and… arousing somehow. He had been freaked out about it, but had discovered that he was still having wet dreams of Nami and Robin, and didn't find any man attractive at all. So he had gone back to his daily skirt chasing and watching over his nakamas like before. And just a little bit more of Zoro. Just in case.  
After all, he had always enjoyed his company, sort of, in a way. Not like he would ever tell that to him. He couldn't help chasing him to a fight, enjoy the marimo's angry attention and grinning with adrenalin pumping in his veins.

His eyelids felt heavy and the blond decided to let his thoughts (and his betraying, semi-hard dick) rest in peace for a while. He needed sleep to be stronger, and the heavy waves of tiredness promised dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**TBC **

**Well I never wrote smut before, I hope you'll like it. It started as a drabble, then one-shot, but apparently I can't shut my mouth and looks like I started another multichapter story.**

**Pleave let me reviews I'm curious what you think ^^**

**My all-time and beloved beta is Chibikankonyu, thanks for your hard work!**


End file.
